Royalty Shouldn't Equal Lonely
by DJMeow
Summary: Cronus avoided the grip Dualscar wanted to have on his will, mind and soul. His brother didn't. When Eridan got forced to attend high school due to his lusus's sudden leaving, he though it will be a few months of annoyance and noting more. He was wrong. WARNING: Blood, depression, self-harm, rape, parental abuse, drug use, dinking, whatever the sh**t you can think of it's here.


Karkat tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the school bus. His house was the first one the bus was coming to, so he always had 10 or so minutes before the seat started to get filled. That's why he was so surprised when he saw somebody sitting at the very end of the bus. It was a sea-dweller, not to tall, his black hair was shorter than Karkat's and neatly combed, not a major mess like the one of the candy-blood. One look on his eyes, that were focused on the window, told him that it was a purple blood. Few years ago youngest Vantas might have been caught feeling insecure around such a high blood, and it would probably go double when a high-blood was looking so intimidating, clad in Dr. Marten boots, black leather pants and jacket, but now he was over it. Not bothering to even hide his red eyes with his wild hair, Karkat gave the sea-dweller his signature scowl before he sat at his usual seat in the middle of the bus. His friends will be a joining him soon. And John.

High school was dull. Barely anyone paid attention in class. Most of the teachers couldn't care less if you took notes or starred at the ceiling. The lunchroom wasn't observed by authorities, kids had their own little fights that seemed so trivial. And no one, _no one_ could have bet him in history. Yes, high school was dull, but he could bare with it. After all, Dualscar promised to be back in a few months. Than this stupid parade will be over and he will be home schooled again. A few months wasn't big deal. He would just come in the morning, leave in the afternoon. Piece of cake.

Or that was what he thought until his third period. Art class.

Eridan Ampora did not draw. He wasn't allowed. Just remembering of beating he got from his lusus when he caught him doing it caused his blood to drain from his face. He had to avoid doing whatever the task teacher was going to give them. Just, _how_? As teacher was explaining what they needed to do, Eridan was rapidly thinking of how to avoid it. The only thing he could think was what Dualscar taught him. _Defend your opinion, crush the one of your enemy's._

"Are you listening, son?" professor looked at him with not too stern look on his face.

"No, I am not, but do continue" was Eridan's smooth reply spoken in cold, fake kindness.

Eridan sat in a school bus, hating it already. Well, not that he was in a mood for anything but hate. Human music-teacher didn't like being disrespected, despite his not threatening nature. After Eridan rudely answered his question, then refused to sing a single note, and then sneered and said that if 'professor candy-blood' wanted to hear his voice, it would only be it saying theory of music and it's history and nothing else, he got kicked out of the class. It was tad embarrassing, really. During the lunch some jocks that were present during the incidents came to the table where he was sitting alone and started bothering him. Apparently the music professor was everyone's favorite professor, and no one liked watching his favorite professor being disrespected. That was one thing that Eridan had in common with him so he insulted the guys, which resulted in one of them trying to hit him.

That was a mistake.

_Flashback_

_Eridan twisted his body to the left, flipping off the chair he was sitting at and avoiding the flying fist of the jade-blooded troll that attacked him. Quickly he jumped at the table, successfully closing the distance between them before he swung his fist right on his face. A sickening sound of cracking was followed by jade blood spilling over Eridan's ringed fingers. Sharp horned teen was about to punch back when the dean, a human, entered the cafeteria. At first Eridan thought he was doomed, but dean had seen who started the fight. No one was grounded, mainly because Eridan was defending himself (though he was warned not to be so over-reactive) and the boy who asked for trouble was already grounded enough, thanks to the said over-reacting. But although the dean seemed to let that one go, the other kids were not._

…

A/N So this is my firsts fic, update will be soon if any cares, if you read this review, love, hate, dismiss, give advice, ignore… Do whatever you please.

And don't ever do drugs.


End file.
